hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Mario's prediction)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the third and final in three consecutive active Atlantic hurricane seasons. Although it was somewhat less active and destructive then the previous year, it was much deadlier, being branded as the deadliest season since 1998, most of which was due to two of the most notable storms of the year - Hurricane Leslie and Tropical Storm Oscar. It featured a total of 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes and major (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson scale) hurricanes will form during a season and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) and Colorado State University (CSU). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Some of these forecasts also take into consideration what happened in previous seasons and an ongoing La Niña event that had recently formed in November 2017. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and three major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. The first forecast for the year was released by TSR on December 7, 2017, predicting a slightly above-average season in 2018, with a total of 15 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/05/2018 till:20/05/2018 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:14/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:27/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)" from:06/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Debby (C2)" from:15/07/2018 till:17/07/2018 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:31/07/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Ernesto (C3)" from:06/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:TS text:"Florence (TS)" from:21/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" from:24/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:09/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Isaac (C4)" barset:break from:12/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" from:18/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:21/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Leslie (C5)" from:30/09/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Michael (C2)" from:19/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:21/10/2018 till:28/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Nadine (C3)" from:11/11/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:TS text:"Oscar (TS)" from:13/12/2018 till:16/12/2018 color:C1 text:"Patty (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Tropical Storm Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the name Sara, which replaced Sandy. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Unfinished Seasons Category:Unfinished Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons